


[podfic] The Grass is Dead, the Gold is Brown

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: (in the past/with other people), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intricate Rituals, M/M, Men Crying, POV Eliot Waugh, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yearning, heart eyes motherfucker, mentions of Fen/Eliot, mentions of Mike/Eliot, mentions of Quentin/Alice, mentions of Quentin/Margo/Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: Audio recording of "The Grass is Dead, the Gold is Brown" by AnonymousAuthor's summary: This is just because I desperately wanted Eliot and Quentin to get a private moment on the gang's return to Fillory at the end of s2e2, given the intimacy of their private goodbye previously.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[podfic] The Grass is Dead, the Gold is Brown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grass is Dead, the Gold is Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170977) by Anonymous. 



> (finally got to this ayyy)
> 
> Author's notes: OKAY. So. I've worked out the exact path of the canon divergence that makes my 'I just want to see it' moments work, and then I realized I am too lazy/busy with other things to write it ALL out in fic form because all I care about is writing their scenes together.
> 
> So the short version is, Quentin DOESN'T try to get back with Alice, doesn't get distracted by making out with or overthinking Alice, actually fucking remembers what Julia said to him, no one goes crazy, saving everyone both time and cacodemons, everything works out reasonably well enough, and this is shamelessly all so that I can write nothing but scenes of Eliot and Quentin having a tortured flirtation in Fillory. I mean and I guess everyone else's life is also better, but I'ma be honest, this is all an excuse for courtly love and Emotions.

stream/download in Google Drive: _[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bRdKLS9gap475MkGWad7W3JgnWxfacbg/view?usp=sharing)_


End file.
